


A Friendly Spar

by sakamoon (Sakamoon)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Duelling, Established Relationship, I think it works either way, Khadgar found a shiny new spell, M/M, Sparring, and Lothar is super over protective, or just forming a new one, you can think of this as either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamoon/pseuds/sakamoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hour was late as two men stood across from each other, postures sharp and ready. One was dressed in full armor, a large sword held at ready in both hands. The other filled the room with low chanting; his eyes glowed blue with his power as he readied his spells.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to do this, Spell-chucker?” Lothar asked, his voice mocking.</p>
<p>Khadgar merely smirked as he said, “Are you?” even as the undercurrent of his spells still echoed around the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Spar

**Author's Note:**

> So fights, dialogue, and romance are my three greatest weaknesses in writing. Guess what this entire one-shot consists of!
> 
> Anyway, so I was looking through a mage's list of powers on the WOW Wiki, and holy crap are they OP. I mean seriously, time and space manipulation like no big deal. Really I just want more of Khadgar being badass, but still super dorky.

The hour was late as two men stood across from each other, postures sharp and ready. One was dressed in full armor, a large sword held at ready in both hands. The other filled the room with low chanting; his eyes glowed blue with his power as he readied his spells.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Spell-chucker?” Lothar asked, his voice mocking.

Khadgar merely smirked as he said, “Are you?” even as the undercurrent of his spells still echoed around the room.

Lothar shrugged, launched the offensive. his sword arched above his head, swinging toward his target. The mage observed the oncoming attack with calm eyes, his voice never stuttering, and Lothar’s instincts kicked in, making him leap back just as a pillar a flame shot out in front of him.

“Didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” The mage mocked, his voice somehow overlapping itself as he continued his chants.

“Wouldn’t have agreed to this if I thought it would be, boy,”

Khadgar narrowed his eyes at the taunt and hurled a fireball at Lothar. He dodged, rolling forward. Leaping up, he swung, hard and fast. Again, Khadgar didn’t move, but the tempo of his arcane chanting changed, and suddenly Lothar wasn’t striking a mage but a large block ofice. His arm went numb from the impact, even as his sword rebounded with a ear-ringing clang.

With a grunt, Lothar hit the ice block again, then kicked it, then leapt back as the ice cracked and shattered. Khadgar’s lips were worryingly blue, but Lothar didn’t have time to fuss over that as the mage lifted one hand above his head, three glowing purple missiles quickly forming above his upturned palm.

“Oh, no you don’t,” he muttered and charged forward. He didn’t make it; the boy launched his attack. Lothar leapt to the side to avoid the first missile, immediately rolling to avoid the next. The last he deflected with his sword, right at the mage.

Here finally, Khadgar was taken off guard, unable to form a defense in time for his own spell. His chant stuttered as he protected his head with robed arms. The explosion was bright and forceful. The mage staggered back, and Lothar couldn’t help the spike of panic that shot through him.

Ignoring it—Khadgar was smarter than to use spells that would incapacitate either of them in a spar—Lothar followed through with this opportunity. His swing ran wide, however, when the mage before him vanished. Confused, Lothar pivoted and brought up his sword from pure instinct as more arcane missiles launched at him from behind. One burnt out on his sword, another skimmed his face. He could feel his skin tingling from the power. 

Without given time to recover, Khadgar launched another spell at him, and Lothar took it full blast. While the impact forced him a step back, he didn’t actually take any damage, but whenLothar tried to move, he found it was like trying to move through a thick gel. No matter how he fought it, he couldn’t move faster than a crawl.

The mage had cursed him with slowness, but he knew it wouldn’t last forever, and meanwhile Khadgar’s eyes were losing their magical luminous glow.

“nice trick,” Lothar said, letting the tip of sword rest against the ground, “but not useful if you use up all your little tricks before it,”

The boy looked exhausted, obviously not used to casting so many successive spells. His feet were spread wide for balance, his hands brought before him, the magic that had been rotating and swirling around them flicking in and out, “Yeah?” He said in between breaths, “you think I used up all my tricks?”

A large clock face appeared behind Khadgar, the hands ticking forward once before quickly winding back and the whole apparatus shattered in a bright light, momentarily blinding Lothar. When he could see again, Khadgar had somehow rekindled his magic, his arm brought up, more missiles launching out at Lothar. He tried to defend, but the air still felt like molasses and he could do nothing but watch as the attack came at him. Lothar was knocked to the ground, his breath leaving him in agroan.

A low curse and Khadgar was by his side, “Are you okay? I figured they would—I mean I thought—didn’t. Didn’t think—“

Lothar clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth, rolling them over and securing the mages hands by his wrist with his other, “I’ve taken worse than your little balls of light, Spellchucker,” Whatever the mage’ response was was blocked by his hand. Lothar leaned in closer, eyes narrowing, “But how did you do that? I saw you; you were out of magic,”

Khadgar’s eyes lit up in obvious delight even as Lothar uncovered his mouth, “I found a scroll in the Tower,” He said, “It spoke of a spell I’d never heard of before—a way to manipulate time. The scroll wasn’t complete though. Rats must have gotten to it years ago, but there was enough info that I figured I could piece together the rest of it. It wasn’t so hard. Well—I had to convert the measurements into something more recent than Anciet Daedric and some the of the principles stated were outdated at best. I mean come on, ‘Sub-particulate Thalic Substances May of the Flesh be Harmful and Effect Ramifications As The Gyps Fulvosis’? Ridiculous. Everyone knows Griffin Disease is only caused by ingestion of unripened Ent Seeds. Still, most of what they were saying was theoretically sound,” Lothar let go of his hands and leaned back. Khadgar seemed to not notice, carrying on his explanation. Most of what he said went above the soldier’s head, and some of the words the boy used were in languages he didn’t even know existed. Still, he was content to simply listen to the uncomplicated joy there, until a thought came to his head, and he covered the boy’s mouth again to shut him up. 

Khadgar tried to voice a protest, but Lothar simply shook his head, “Wait, did you ask for this duel just so you could try this spell?” Looking confused, Khadgar slowly nodded, “A spell that no one knows how to use,” Another nod, more excited, “A spell you had to improvise yourself,” one more, “Are you mad?” Khadgar almost nodded again until the question registered. His eyes narrowed. Lothar pressed on, “No, what if you didn’t complete the spell just so? You were messing with time on a theory? Do you know the number of ways it could have gone wrong?”

Khadgar yanked Lothar’s hand off his mouth, “But nothing did. I completed the spell,”

“But it could have,” Lothar insisted.

“But it didn’t,” Khadgar countered.

“But it could have,”

“Okay yes, but I was prepared for that. I had a shield spell ready to throw at you in case something went wrong,”

“Me?” Lothar scoffed, “If you think I’m worried about me?” He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his nose, “Time is a dangerous force to be playing these games with,” 

Khadgar’s eyebrows came together, almost as if he were trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle, before realization dawned in his eyes, “You’re worried about me,”

Lothar’s shoulders tensed, “Yes! yes, I’m worried about you,” He threw back his head and stared at the ceiling in despair, “How someone so smart can be so stupid I don’t know. Light grant me patience to deal with stupid mages with stupid death wishes,”

A soft laugh beneath him interrupted Lothar’s muttering, “What’s so funny? You could have died,”

Khadgar started, but relented to Lothar’s glare, “Very well, fine fine. but come here,” Khadgar began tugging him down, and Lothar let him lead him as he would. Soon he found himself practically lying on top of the mage, his ear pressed to the boy’s chest. His heartbeat thrummed steadily, confident and strong, “I could have, but I didn’t and I’m still here. So stop worrying about could-have-beens you old lion,”

The boy didn’t seem to understand, truly. There were forces and secrets tucked away in Medivh’s tower that were better left unfound. If this had been one of them, or if the mage’s theories had proven incorrect, or if he had chanted his improvised spells wrong or—but perhaps Khadgar was right. Lothar risked death every time he went out to battle, and Khadgar was not stupid; he would have triple checked his work before putting it to a practical test. If he was being honest with himself, and Lothar liked to think he generally was, he knew he was just being overprotective because he’d lost so much recently.

He pushed himself up so that his head was lined up with Khadgar’s, their faces inches apart, “See?” the mage said, smiling.

“Yes,” He replied, “Yes but still. I can’t lose you. Don’t let me lose you,”

“I won’t, trust me,” The phrase was a promise and a plea all in one, and Lothar answered the only way the could think of.

The kiss was as much a meeting of emotions as lips and Khadgar accepted it with abandon, pressing closer with a whisper of a moan.

Then it was over, and Lothar pressed his forehead toward the other’s, “Well, Good,” He said belatedly. 

Khadgar chuckled, and Lothar settled more comfortably against him and listened to his heartbeat, and was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> How do endings...???


End file.
